<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【忘羡】WE ARE ONE by yutang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523803">【忘羡】WE ARE ONE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutang/pseuds/yutang'>yutang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutang/pseuds/yutang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果魏无羡是如“VENOM”一样的共生体。<br/>　　尽管命定之人从天而降，现实中却没有所谓一见钟情。他们如何在诸多排斥与矛盾中寻得共同点，决定不再分离，成为“我们”。蓝忘机视角，还事关一个十分青涩执拗的蓝忘机的成长与对爱的理解。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他感到大衣口袋里的手机震动了一下，没去理会，却抬头望了望。云层灰蒙蒙的一大片，阴沉得随时都能滴出水来。</p><p>　　然而手机锲而不舍地又震动了一下。于是蓝忘机只好腾出一只手去掏手机，另一只依旧稳稳地托着浅紫色的龙胆花束。</p><p>　　“抱歉，忘机，今天我又要加班，你代我一起吧。”</p><p>　　“替我向父母问好: ) ”</p><p>　　他回复了个“好”字。</p><p>　　亮着的手机屏幕上不知何时已沾上了细小的雨珠，他的步伐不由得加快了些。<br/>　　<br/>　　他的目的地是墓园。<br/>　　<br/>　　母亲过早故去，父亲亦无意再娶，终日精神恍惚，他和他的兄长自幼由叔父帮忙看护长大。而在他备战高考，即将成年之时，家中失火，毁灭殆尽，所幸无人伤亡；却不想父亲突遭车祸而离世。所幸已经大学毕业的兄长蓝曦臣找了份优渥的工作，便从叔父手中接过家庭重任，与蓝忘机相依为命。如此已近两年。</p><p>　　时至黄昏，墓园静谧，极远处有斑鸠悠长的啼鸣一缕一缕游荡入耳。浅紫色的龙胆花仍带着一股幽香，亲切的味道总令他回想起自家开满龙胆的小院，只是在那场大火之后一切不复存在。</p><p>　　是的，虽然他们和叔父一再坚持，以父亲遗留的积蓄在原处重建了家，复原了小院。可是那场火烧掉的不仅仅是这个——每当蓝忘机注视这重新栽满龙胆的小院时，总会失去片刻已有的淡然不惊。</p><p>　　也许不是火毁掉了什么，而是火催生了什么、封闭了什么——这一点已然在他不怎么好看的高考成绩上多少体现了出来。蓝曦臣一直试图从百忙之中抽空与他稍作交谈，可他只是摇摇头。他已经成年了，不管如何，都能自己应付过来。</p><p>　　他走向父母合葬的墓穴，把花束轻放在墓前，墓旁的绿树发出悉悉索索的摇曳声。路灯已经亮起，枝叶颤抖的影子缩在小半块碑上。注视了一会墓碑上暗金色的阴刻文后，他伸手拂去了那顶上的泥水。</p><p>　　这时，墓碑近旁的一棵树发出明显的“喀擦”一声。</p><p>　　蓝忘机下意识地抬头，正要后退一步，却感到一滴硕大的雨滴“啪”得落在脸上，又凉又麻，令他一阵恍惚。</p><p>　　他忙往脸上抹去，却只摸到干燥而微凉的脸颊——仿佛刚才这一切都是错觉。树枝上的倦鸟沙哑地叫了几声。</p><p>　　渐渐的，原本如牛毛的细雨越下越大。</p><p>　　他不禁醺醺然往回走，越走越快，越来越快。胸中如注热流，原本被雨淋得发僵的四肢和脸颊忽然间如围炉烤火般温暖而灵活。暖流窜到指尖，他开始不停地屈伸起手指，从拇指到小拇指，从左手到右手，伸到眼前，对着路灯翻来覆去地看——</p><p>　　“好俊的一双手！”</p><p>　　他吓的几乎蹦起来。环顾四周，空无一人，这才意识到自己还傻乎乎地举着两只手。</p><p>　　大雨如注，夜色中的灯光似火焰一般跳跃浮动。</p><p> </p><p>　　待蓝忘机倒了两三趟地铁回到家中时，湿透的衣服已经半干。屋内漆黑一片，显然蓝曦臣作为被炎阳制药公司看好的科研人员此刻依然奋斗在工作的第一线。于是他随便煮了点挂面，加了把青菜，打了个鸡蛋，并思忖着是否给他的哥哥留一点作为宵夜。</p><p>　　热滚滚的面条下肚，饱腹感彻底驱散寒意。蓝忘机一边准备洗澡，一边开始考虑他之前在墓园听到的那声惊叹。</p><p>　　“好俊的一双手！”</p><p>　　可当时他周围分明没有一个人。</p><p>　　错觉？可那声音好似贴着他的耳朵，靠着他的脸庞，甚至如……从他自己脑子里钻出来的一样。</p><p>　　以及脸上被雨点“啪”得打中，又全无湿意的错觉。</p><p>　　蓝忘机难得一连质疑自己的三种感官，甚至想起兄长当初的劝解，“你也许需要找个心理医生”。</p><p>　　不，不需要。现在我、很、好。</p><p> </p><p>　　‘“阿湛洗个热水澡，一切烦恼冲光光。”母亲模模糊糊的音容总是能轻易在浴室橘黄色的暖光中浮现。</p><p>　　热水蒸腾中，他微微仰起头，眯着眼，让记忆中的母亲抚摸过头顶。</p><p>　　浴毕，套上宽松的旧汗衫，彻底恢复成平日里波澜不惊的自己。镜子被水汽蒸腾得朦胧，他不知为何，鬼使神差地把表面抹了抹，望向镜内自己浅色如母的眼睛，墨裁如父的眉。</p><p> </p><p>　　“蓝湛。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他惊得后退一大步，狠狠撞在墙壁上，猛地环顾四周，丝毫不顾带着水汽的瓷砖沾湿了干燥的衣物。</p><p>　　谁？</p><p>　　就是这个声音，蓝忘机终于无法用“错觉”来解释，因为，确实，这声音……</p><p>　　是他在墓园里听到的声音。</p><p>　　在哪？！</p><p>　　“嘿，找什么？我就在——你的身体里。”</p><p>　　“荒唐！”他大声呵斥。</p><p>　　“喊那么大声做什么？你不用说，我就能知道你的任何想法。”</p><p>　　这语气还挺得意。</p><p>　　他头一次觉得需要一个心理医生，或者脑科专家，或者耳科大夫也行——何时他精神压力大到出现自说自话的幻听了？</p><p>　　“毫无疑问这既不是幻听也不是什么精神分裂的疾病。显然，我们现在是一体的了。”</p><p>　　他茫然无错地在原地转了个圈，望向自己的手，正好瞧见一丝黑色在皮肤上显现又隐没下去，这可真像——</p><p>　　“什么！？你太伤人了！我是共生体不是寄生虫！不不不，你冷静点，麻烦把手机放下，听我说——”在蓝忘机奔出浴室，正打算掏出手机呼叫120自救时，明显感到了来自身体的反抗，随后右手不受控制地一甩。</p><p>　　手机在空中滑出了一道优美的弧线，“啪”得落入垃圾桶。</p><p>　　“……不好意思力道没控制住。”</p><p>　　“………” 蓝忘机默默上前捡起了桶里沾满蛋液和菜根的手机。</p><p>　　“那啥，鸟的身体用惯了，我好久没熟悉人的身体动作了，要不让我重新试一试？”</p><p>　　“滚！”</p><p>　　“不可能。”</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　蓝忘机干坐在电脑前许久，社会学的论文半个字没动，耳旁尽是那人叽叽呱呱，关于魏婴，关于他的种族“共生体”的科普。</p><p>　　“……总之，之前我试着附身过的各种生物，各种人——他们都没你合适，你是目前和我契合度最高的宿主。而且我也超强的，我们难道不考虑一下一起干点大事吗？”</p><p>　　“没兴趣。”</p><p>　　“我认真的，比如你想拯救世界吗？啊不换个实际点的，见义勇为？或者——嗯你四级过了是吧帮你考六级打个小抄也不是不行——”</p><p>　　“荒唐！”</p><p>　　“唉别啊蓝忘机，这就恼了？蓝忘机？蓝、忘、机？别不理我啊——蓝湛！”</p><p>　　“别叫我这个名字。”他咬牙切齿地说道。</p><p>　　脑海中的声音沉默了一会儿，又开始絮叨，“好吧，我错了，是你自己不理我我才这么喊的。我知道这个名字对你意义特殊，只有你家人才知道——”</p><p>　　“你又如何知道。”</p><p>　　“你脑子里有呗。我说了嘛，共生体可以获取宿主身体的知识、技能、记忆，现在我了解你的一切。好比说，我知道你喜欢兔子，前天路过一个宠物摊盯了好久兔子白绒绒的……”</p><p>　　“闭嘴。”他既恼且羞，竟控制不住地去回想那日的情形，兔子那毛茸茸、软乎乎的触感。</p><p>　　“我就说你喜欢吧？现在你脑子里全是那天回想的画面。”</p><p>　　他霍得站起，把电脑关掉。这论文今晚写不成了。</p><p>　　“哎哟～还挺心系学业啊少年？现在我……”</p><p>　　“我成年了。”</p><p>　　“哦——成年人蓝忘机？大学生蓝忘机？我现在有点饿，有吃的吗？”</p><p>　　“我有挂面。”</p><p>　　“那不够！我要吃肉！喝酒！”</p><p>　　“没有。”</p><p>　　“我不信！”</p><p>　　霎时间，一道黑色的液状物向冰箱袭去。他瞪大了眼睛，看着那东西自手臂钻出，拉开冰箱门，并在里面一阵肆意翻找。瞬间鸡蛋“噼里啪啦”地掉了好几个，土豆和香菜缠绵着滚出储物格，白菜的叶片如天女散花般坠地。</p><p>　　“住手！”</p><p>　　蓝忘机向那些黑乎乎的东西扑过去，那团黑色可塑液体突然停下，调了个头面向蓝忘机。他这才意识到这个东西有脸——黑乎乎一团的脸上，有着硕大的眼睛和庞大的嘴，一嘴獠牙十分亮白。</p><p>　　只见这团黑乎乎朝他张牙舞爪地嚷道：“你家是吃斋的吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　蓝忘机步出便利店，“感谢惠顾，欢迎下次再来”的声音随着背后自动门的关闭戛然而止。</p><p>　　他真心觉得自己今天是疯了。（脑子里还有个疯子在叫“不没疯你的大脑运作正常我们的神志都无比清醒。”）他无比厌弃地望着自己手里的塑料袋，深感这一次购物彻底违背了自己的生活原则。<br/>　　<br/>　　“凭什么？”</p><p>　　“什么凭什么？就凭这其中含有共生体所需的生命元素——好吧开玩笑的，就是我喜欢。”</p><p>　　不过是去趟墓园，就被一个共生体“滴”进体内，任凭其在脑子里叽叽歪歪来场百科演说，最后还要去超市买其所需食物避免自己的脏器“意外”衰竭。要不是那共生体在他脑子里喊得他震耳欲聋生不如死，他真不想去买啤酒和辣椒酱这种彻底违反自己饮食习惯的东西。他，蓝忘机，21世纪的大学生，土生土长的苏州人，在今天因为一团黑乎乎的外星生物几近崩溃。</p><p>　　“兄弟，不得不说你的逻辑清晰而严谨，把今日遭遇的事整理的井井有条，我深感荣幸——真是傍对人了。你不知道之前一家伙，满脑子乌七八糟满嘴臭屁还想养狗，吓得我是没几秒就钻下水道跑了。”</p><p>　　蓝忘机觉得在他的脏器衰竭之前，就可能被烦死了。</p><p>　　“人是不会烦死的，没这个先例。”</p><p>　　“……”他非常想恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，如果做得到的话。</p><p>　　“唉呀，别这么冷淡嘛蓝湛，我是真的很久都没有遇到像你这么契合的宿主了，太兴奋了所以话多了点，可是你内心想法不也很丰富——咦！干什么？别以为我不知道你换了条路走！”</p><p>　　“绕了又怎样？”</p><p>　　“别以为我不知道，我说了我知道你在想什么！绕开的那条路上有我爱吃的麻辣兔头！你就这么不想给我花钱吗你你你——”</p><p>　　听他这么说着，蓝忘机又一次感到体内一股不是自己的力量在与自己进行着激烈的搏斗。</p><p>　　突然他心中腾的冒上来一股火，卯着劲地往共生体所想的反方向走去。</p><p>　　他受够了。</p><p>　　“喂——”</p><p>　　“够了！你凭什么要霸占我的身体？你凭什么要掌控我？”</p><p>　　“不是我——”</p><p>　　“你配吗？你这寄生虫！”</p><p>　　路边驶来一辆汽车，迎面而来的灯光照的他一哆嗦。也就在这时，共生体彻底消停了。</p><p>　　他忙不迭夺回身体的掌控权，仍然情绪激动到浑身发抖，气势汹汹也气喘吁吁地跺着脚，走向回家的路。<br/>　　<br/>　　幽幽夜幕的边缘染上了城市灯光那艳俗的脂粉色，似是日与夜临时起意的交媾现场，混乱不堪。</p><p>　　他闷头走着，湿漉漉的柏油路上倒映着长纤纤的霓虹光亮，影子不断地从身后跑到身前，再重新折返回来。</p><p>　　突然间周围安静的可怕，只有自己急促的呼吸声与脚踏在湿润路面的扎扎声响个不停。</p><p>　　因为赌气而多绕的路并不好走。此处是一串即将拆迁的弄堂，巷子折七绕八，黑咕隆咚且破败不已，就有说不清的龙鱼混杂于此，可谓藏污纳垢的绝佳场所。</p><p>　　蓝忘机回想起上次网上看到的深夜抢劫新闻，不禁攥紧了手里的袋子。</p><p>　　偏偏这时候，身前几十米的巷子里有谁短促的尖叫了一声。</p><p>　　他的心脏重重地撞击了一下胸膛，血液直往头上涌去。</p><p>　　怎么办？！</p><p>　　他凝了凝神，小心靠近巷子口，尖叫声不再继续，却变作了颤抖而微弱的抽泣，混杂着男人模糊不清的威胁。微微探头，只见一个人的背影在慢慢靠近另一个。</p><p>　　他果断掏出手机去拨号，随即顿了顿，删去了110，转而拨打当地警所的号码；等待接通的同时退出界面，编辑了目前位置的短信准备发送。</p><p>　　与其等待全国警务系统一层又一层地转达消息，还不如直接求助当地警务更为迅速有效。</p><p>　　猛然间抽噎声就拔高起来，变成了一句清晰无比的“救命！”</p><p>　　他不假思索地冲了上去。<br/>　　　</p><p>　　温晁近日非常不爽，自家老头正因着之前的事故而被董事会问责，对他脸色也开始难看起来，生活费不再是想要多少是多少；之前与娇娇偷开敞篷车出去浪，还被训了一通——没驾驶证又怎么？原来又不是没开过？晦气。</p><p>　　既然如此，自然是找女人去去晦气。王灵娇固然风情万种，可那次差点被交警扣下可真是啰哩啰嗦得叫人厌烦，他就惦念起清纯款的了。</p><p>　　这不？这个叫罗青羊的，成绩优异还是被投票选出的学生会干事，与他这个因为老爹贿赂了几个钱在里面混资历的人完全不同。在他与狐朋狗友勾肩搭背招摇过市之时，她也曾侧目过自己几回，那肯定是有意思了，只是不好意思说。</p><p>　　他悄悄跟踪过几回，摸清了平日常走的路线，总算按耐不住，就打算这么过去撩拨撩拨。自认为不凡的颜值和平日挥金如土的派头能让她拜服，大概也不会比娇娇麻烦多少。</p><p>　　谁想到这女人如此不识相，竟然指着鼻子让他滚。他干脆掏了刀子，把人直接往巷子深处逼去，狠狠地按在墙上。她尖叫一声，细胳膊细腿的根本推不开他的手，指甲倒划破了他的脸。</p><p>　　“哟，你现在倒是叫啊？看看谁来救你啊，嗯？这么清秀张脸，玩什么欲迎还拒，啧啧。”</p><p>　　“救命！”</p><p>　　“你接着叫啊？谁来得了啊？我现在就把你上了！”</p><p>　　罗青羊惊恐地胡乱挣扎着，看着那张狞笑的脸逐渐逼近。</p><p>　　“梆！”</p><p>　　一个坚硬的东西狠狠撞在温晁脑壳上，让他眼冒金星，不由得蹲了下去发晕了一阵。</p><p>　　转瞬间，那个女生就手脚并用地往巷子外狂奔。他眼见着一个站的笔直的青年冷冷看着他，把腿软的女生护在身后。</p><p>　　“卧槽！”他脸都气得扭曲了。</p><p>　　“我已经报警了，识相的就走吧。”</p><p>　　血沿着发丝滴落下来，温晁扭曲的脸拧出一个哂笑，正盘算着突然冒出的男人到底使了什么手段，脚忽然踩到块碎玻璃渣上。</p><p>　　这才后知后觉地发现砸了他脑壳的玩意是一个小玻璃瓶，丝丝鲜香辣味从破开的瓶身中散发开来。</p><p>　　这他妈是瓶老干妈。</p><p>　　“操……你谁啊你，”温晁捡起掉地上的瑞士军刀，萎下去的威风又重新抖擞昂扬起来，“还敢砸我，逞英雄是吧？信不信警察来之前我就弄死你！”<br/>　　</p><p>　　蓝忘机在冲出去的那瞬间，已经做好了最坏的打算。虽说他年少时同兄长一起练过个些把式，也是强身健体为主，从未经历过混混们的街头械斗。</p><p>　　慌忙中他从袋中掏出坚硬的辣椒酱瓶直接砸了过去，趁那人发晕，使劲拉过奔过来后就发抖到站不起来的女生，把刚接通的手机塞给她，挡在她前面。<br/>　　随后攥紧塑料袋，把里面的啤酒罐辣椒罐充作格挡可能存在的刀械之物。全身肌肉紧绷，右手蓄力，眼见着冲过来的人手中寒光闪过——</p><p>　　“嘭！”</p><p>　　温晁如个布偶一般，轻飘飘飞到了几米开外，原本握着的小刀在地上滴溜溜地转。</p><p>　　这下不管是谁都懵了。</p><p>　　“我靠……他妈疼死了…”温晁仰面朝天，一时半会爬不起来。</p><p>　　蓝忘机则莫名其妙地望向自己的手。他明明……想先用左手的东西先格挡一下，结果右手就自发动作起来，对上刀尖，毫发无损，还把人打那么远。</p><p>　　“别看了，速战速决！”</p><p>　　那个声音猛然在脑海里炸响。</p><p>　　是魏婴。</p><p>　　恍惚间，蓝忘机有种如鱼得水般的释然。</p><p>　　下一刻，一道黑色液体自身体内飞出，把那混混脚边的刀子踢的不能再远。接着一切如同轻车熟路，他们踹倒了企图爬起来的那人，翻了个面，死死锁住胳膊。</p><p>　　“你…你他妈等着——嗷！”</p><p>　　蓝忘机，或者说魏婴用膝盖给那人来了一下，让他非常没形象地吃了一嘴土。</p><p>　　“等着？等警察来吗？”蓝忘机感觉自己的眉毛不合己意地向上一挑，有种即将说出什么糟糕玩意的预感。</p><p>　　“垃圾。”</p><p>　　“你！”</p><p>　　显而易见，这是一句无比嚣张、彻底突破蓝忘机日常为人处世底线的话。</p><p>　　但他此刻只感到酣畅淋漓。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>